Trying Something New
by Onus of the Flesh
Summary: It's been awhile since Finnian has really done anything, and Bard is there to peak his curiosity. Warning: Yaoi. BardxFinny.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: _Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso_; NOT ME.**

**This is a prolouge for what I hope to continue in some cute moments between the cook and the garneder.**

**Rated Mature for _harsh language, sex_ (maybe in future, implied for now). WARNING: _Yaoi_ and SPOILERS.**

**I also credit Jessica, a dear friend, for part of the dialog used in this piece below.**

**

* * *

**

"Get off me, Bard!" Finnian yelled, shoving the cook away. "This is my job, don't tell me how to do it!" He pulled the flowers from the cook's hands, placing them in a basket. "I garden, you cook. Go away."

The gardener hadn't been in such a great mood lately, with Bard at his heels. The man couldn't seem to find anything better to do than annoy Finnian by letting him know what a terrible job he was doing.

"Oh c'mon, Finnian," Bard went on, grinning with a cig hanging out his mouth, elbowing Finnian lightly, "At least let me try to help. You're so small and frail~" He taunted.

Finnian turned to Barn, his arms stiff down his sides, his lower lip quivering a little. His eyes teared up a bit, too. "Fuck. You." He retorted.

"Ah, but I am busy."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Finnian said quickly, his face turning a bright red as he turned away and continued with his work.

"Sure you didn't, kid."

Finnian growled a little, trying to ignore the cook. "Go fuck yourself." He said quietly, picking at the bush.

"No thanks," Bard said, leaning closer to whisper in Finnian's ear, "I've got you instead."


	2. One Last Thing To Say

**A/N: So, I know it's a really short, one-prologue-one-chapter-story. But I'm terribly head-over-heels for this couple. I don't know if I'll ever write a lemon for this couple, I can't really see it. As cute as they are and obvious they would have secks, I just don't like writing it.**

**WARNING: Implied sex, yaoi, maybe spoilers.**

**Before we start; _All rights to Kuroshitsuji go to Yana Toboso._ (The lucky woman...) And also; if you don't like Kuroshitsuji, don't like yaoi, or don't like this pairing... DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION. Simple as that.**

**

* * *

**

"So, who was your first?" Bard asked from the other side of the room, redressing himself.

Finny blushed brightly. "You, of course."

"Lair."

"I'm not lying!" Finnian yelled, pulling the thick covers up over his body as he sat up more in the bed. His clothes were across the room, on the floor, and he had no intention of letting Bard see him looking so small and frail. He knew he wasn't, but he was very self-conscious.

The cook scoffed, pulling his arms through the sleeves of his coat, buttoning it up. He lit a cigarette and took a drag. "No, no, you're lying. That hole has seen it's fair share of entrances..." He said, rather frankly.

Finnian got out of the bed, swiftly picking up his clothes, an enraged look on his face. "Fine, I'll admit it. You weren't the first. Does it matter?" He asked, pulling his bottoms up first.

Bard looked back at Finny, then walked over to help the other man pull his clothes back on. "You shouldn't be ashamed. Scoring is always fun." He patted the gardener in a place a little lower than the back, "And trust me, you were fun." He said with a wink.

Finnian let Bard help him with his clothing, then pulled away after the spank. He smiled at the other man. "Uhm... if you don't mind me asking... are we going to do this again sometime soon?"

Bard nodded. "Of course. And you will be willing, no?"

Finnian just laughed, then skipped out of the room. The cook smirked, knowing that answer. It had seemed as the past few months had passed by, each one involved secrets, services, and sex. Different people doing different things with different people to get what they wanted.

The young Earl's curiosity has peaked and the fine butler had given in the Ciel's pleas. Maylene had found ways to enjoy herself without Sebastian, and now Nina seemed to like coming to the mansion a lot more often, doing a lot less work on the Earl's outfits. And now the rest of the staff seemed to be taking in their share of the game.

Except Tanaka, of course. He seemed very content in his state of oblivion.

Later that evening, Bard had snuck up on the gardener, wrapping his larger arms around the smaller man. It shocked Finny, making him jump a little.

"W-What was that for?" He asked, pushing out of Bard's arms so he could set down the tools he was working with. He turned back to his lover.

Bard chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "You're so cute when you're surprised. " He smirked. "Like when you saw the size of-"

"Dinner? Last night?" Finny tried to fill in the sentence.

"Sure," Bard said, not bothering to correct the man as he pulled Finny into his arms. This time, the gardener didn't back out. "Actually, I came out here for a reason." He announced.

Finny's face lit up, awaiting Bard's voice. He couldn't speak, so full of anticipation.

"It's been awhile since this has happened..." Bard said, "But... we have a visitor coming tonight. Help me out in the kitchen?" He asked, a little over dramatic.

It was a bit of a let down for Finny. He couldn't keep himself from looking away a little, his smile starting to fade. He agreed to the activity, but mostly because it got him closer to the other man.

Dinner had come and past, a success, obviously. With a butler like Sebastian, of course everything went well.

Afterwords the staff, exception of the butlers, had their dinner in their own hall, then went off in their own ways. Finny followed Bard to the kitchen, helping clean up.

As soon as they finished, Finny starred down at his hands. "All that washing... now my hands are pruney!" He wined.

Bard looked over and grinned. He took Finny's hands into his. "That doesn't make you any less attractive." he said, his masculine facade melting a little.

"Really?" Finny asked, looking up at Bard with admiring eyes.

"Yes." Bard informed, "And about earlier... I'm sorry. I chickened out."

"When?"

"In the garden. I wasn't going to ask for help in the kitchen." Bard admitted, looking off to the side a little. He curled his finger under Finny's chin and forced him to look up at him. "Finnian..." He breathed, "...I love you."

Finny lost his breath, then wrapped his arms around the cook's neck and pulled the man closer, their foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: If you find yourself so full of awesomeness that you're overflowing, and totally loved the story, I beg you to review. Tell me what I can do; should I continue writing this couple, this anime/manga series, have any ideas for other couples, maybe if I should write a lemon...? Review now!**

**This story is dedicated to Jessica for inspiring me and also helping me by being the first reviewer of most of my Kuro-stories to make sure they're fit for viewing. **


End file.
